


Someone did something very horrible to Karin

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: One day, Sasuke Uchiha met Karin. Now, her unconscious body appeared on the street, and Sasuke will have to discover who did this horrible things to her, all that while having a relationship with Hinata Hyuuga.





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto slept in a very easy way in the sofa, with Sakura on his lap. Tenten had her head on the table, while Ino leaned on the wall, babbling mindlessly about Sasuke. At distance, breaking the silence of the night, the scream of young girls could be heard, as the Sasuke clones fucked their pussies brutally, driving them to madness. The pleasure in their body and minds couldn't be measured.

Tsunade fingered her pussy on her office, thinking of Sasuke's dick while being well away from him.

Kakashi,Gai,Lee, Kiba and Jiraiya were playing cards on a house, far, far away. There was no sense of urgency, and no necessity of calling a doctor to treat any existent health problem.

Hiashi was doing absolutely nothing except thinking about his young daughter Hanabi, that he thought to be a perfectly normal girl, despite the fact her sensei warned him of her incredible homicidal tendencies.

She had used lightning jutsu on an enemy shinobi and now the individual would spend the rest of his days in a wheelchair, on a prison cell. He tried to kill himself, but failed. Ino had even be called to help the dude to dream, since his frequent screams were disturbing guards and prisoners. Temari had recorded his screams to masturbate to them though, what greatly disturbed Shikamaru.

Hinata was watching the window. Sitting in front of the window, her eyes scanned the emptiness of the night in almost obsessive fashion. Almost didn't blink. Her eyelashes were lubricated with piss. Her shirt was also wet, the evidence of entire day without resting were evident, but she couldn't sleep because of all the adrenaline. She could hear Sasuke's obscenities being vociferated from a sleeping mouth. His arm rubbed Ino's legs back and forth, que masturbated while calmly mumbling obscenities, cum leaking for her pussy like a continous river after having sex with Saske for endless hours.

Hinata hugged her belly, wondering if she was pregnant or not. The silence of the night didn't affect her in any way. She wasn't praying for anything, and not fearing lose her love for no reason.

Her hopes become bigger every second it passed. The baby it would grow inside her.

A sinister carriage ran around the street. Hinata fixed her eyes on it, curious. The vehicle came in silence, and below the door to the entrance of the building the door of the car opens, and a body bag is thrown. The carriage turns around and laeves the street abruptly, like desiring to run away from something. Hinata fixed her eyes on the bag. She can see it is human, but she never saw someone like that.

She slowly walked towards Sasuke, making him wake up and said: "Sasuke, wake, up. There's a body on the front of the building, I think someone may have been killed"

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, only understanding the first part of the sentence, but didn't question it. He went to the window, while Sakura, still drooling on Naruto's lap, was masturbating him through his clothes. Sasuke thought about opening the door and slowly walk to the bottom, but decided instead to jump on the ground without thinking. He didn't ran and saw nothing. His eyes scanned the horizon, and all he saw was cum. When he opened the bag, all it was there was cum and he felt was lust.

The corpse of a completely fucked slut. But there was more than cum. There were cigars, knife cuts and even a ban of iron, and a rose on her chest. He thought his dick was tired after such a big orgy, but he could feel the precum slipping out of his penis. He saw Hinata approaching the door along with Sakura, and massaged his pants.

Sasuke: Sakura, get this bitch closer, I want her to lick all the cum.

Sakura practically pushed Hinata over the unconscious body. Hinats was reluctant at first but the stern look of Sasuke made her lick the cum frantically, while Sasuke took out a kunai and put it closer to her head. He never would do that, but imminent sensation of threat over her kept him hard. People began to pass around and look unimpressed at the extreme knife play, with Sasuke moving his kunai to touch her hair.

Tsunade approached out of nowhere.

"Sasuke, you know what is happening?"

"It is a corpse covered with cum. I don't know if she was killed before of after receiving all that cum."

Hinata ran away like a little girl. His voice was like the scream of one thousand of demons. Sakura and Ino dragged a screaming Hinata all way back to the building, and Sasuke's two shadow clones carried the corpse to the morgue so someone could deduce the cause of death.

The minutes became like hours to Sasuke. He sat on a corridor and waited for sweet, hilarious death. Hinata was convulsing and vomiting cum, and having morning fever. When the door opened, she fell head first on the floor.

Sasuke didn't know what was silence. He jumped and screamed like a monkey,and electrocuted Hinata with electricity to make her wake up.

Tsunade and came to talk to him. "Sasuke, I don't understand one thing about human physiology, but I knew bitches are immune to electricity. I don't know what you can do with Hinata but it's game over man".

She pointed to be burn scars on her skin, that seemed deeper than last morning. Her veins were jumping all over the place like crazy fruits jumping all over a street. She was trembling and bleeding. Her eyes were white and cum and lifeless like an aborted baby. And there was a big red scar on her neck.

Tsunade asked. "Sasuke, do you know what caused these burning scars?"

Sasuke answered. "Of course, it was fresh water".

He then continued. "It doesn't matter, the real fresh wounds are on the inside, in her damaged mind".

Tsunade examined her neck. "I feel something was injected inside her body". She pointed at perforations on her neck.

Sasuke answered. "I drilled my teeth on her once. You know, normal sex".

Hinata look worried, hopeless. Everything look like a big abyss of darkness for her.

Tsunade. "Sasuke, Hinata is human. Things like biting her teeth may kill her. Or shooting her, or decapitating her, or burning, or drowning her, or choking her. You should stop doing these things!"

Sasuke screamed at her. "You don't understand! She's so hot and so dumb! She cried at me when I broke a coconut, thinking I have killed a baby, committed a vegetal abortion! This whore deserves the violence!"

"Can you at least just put cum inside her!?"

"As long she screams!"

"For how long!"

"For so long the idea of horrendous pains drills through her retardness to such an extent she finally prays for death!"

His words were cold, but he was crying. He loved Hinata despite all her retardness. His voice was loud, but that didn't prevent of a beautiful girl with big tits of approaching.

"Sasuke, I'll always love you, despite the fact you hate me for my incredible stupidity".

Sakura was jumping up and down behind, imitating a italian plumber. "I can stop myself of jumping up and down like a italian plumber!"

Tsunade looked at Hinata. "Hinata, I have to tell you the truth: all the men are bastards. Of course, that's an incredible sexist quote but I am a woman, so I am right".

"What you must do is to milk the cum of his dick. That will make him happy. Because he's a dumb animal".

Hinata shook her head. "No, you're dumb and stupid. My pussy juice can heal Sasuke's bastardness."

Tsunade laughed and rolled on the floor. "Oh my good, you're really a retard. I guess that's what happens when a man cums too much when impregnating a woman! The sperms enters through the egg and makes the woman as dumb as a man!"

Hinata hugged Sasuke. "He is my life".

"She makes my dick so goddamn hard. Nothing can compare to the power of Hinata's titty meat. Even if she is retarded, I need, I desire those boobs. And I need all the boobs, the two boobs, the two tittis, the two pieces of meat".

Tsunade agreed. "Anyway, about the corpse covered with cum, it wasn't really a corpse, but it was a prostitute that was penetrated so hard she went into coma".

Hinata hugged, screamed and cried by Sasuke's side. The thought of someone being penetrated so hard she went into come gave her envy. Her tears spilled over Sasuke's shoulder annoying him.

Sasuke said: "Well, what we are waiting for? We need to teach these faggots respect!"

Tsunade: "Well, if you want to kill or rape people it's not my problem. it's not like I'm the Hokage or anything like that".

Sasuke didn't say anything, but Tsunade began to masturbate where she was.

"Oh Hinata, I envy so much that love you feel for Sasuke. I don't date anyone since my last boyfriend was killed in the middle of the Second Ninja World War".

"Have you tried dating?" asked Sasuke.

"Shut up you retard. What are you, gay?" asked Tsunade.

"I feel so much love for you and your dick Sasuke. But specially your dick" said Hinata.

Sasuke raised his hand, but he no longer felt the courage to slap the girl for being such a dumb bitch in his eyes. He, his dick and Hinata went to the bed, since he only would move after the sun was up. Hinata kept rubbing his erection over the pants. The only song it could be heard was her moans.

Sakura arrived after some time. She laid on the ground and let Naruto's dick penetrate her. She moaned and babbled as he drilled through her womb like a drill: "Is this what you really want? To be a slave to me! Then be, let yourself be swallowed by my pussy!"

When he woke up, Sasuke went to the morgue, where he didn't found any body because the girl was actually being penetrated into a coma. He then went to the hospital, where Shizune was examining the patient while wearing purple bra and panties.

Sasuke noticed the prostitute had red hair. It reminded him of the beautiful and curvaceous Kushina, mother of Naruto. He had a boner, but he resisted, because he loved Hinata.

Thousands of kilometers away, Sakura and Naruto were watching TV on a sofa. Confused, dizzy naked girls walked around, not understanding they have been raped by Sasuke and impregnated with Uchiha's sperm so they could give birth to a new generation of the Uchiha clan.

"Sakura", asked Naruto. "Do you think Sasuke is crazy? I mean, he rapes every girl younger than 18 he sees and is sometimes very violent with Hinata while claiming to love her."

"Violence is love Naruto" said Sakura, punching Naruto in the head. "It's nothing more than healthy domestic abuse".

"I guess brutal sexual and physicial violence is inevitable" said Naruto.

The readhead on the bed began to convulse. Sasuke had a boner at that. She seemed like she was dying. He liked that. The uncontrollable ecstasy of death. The uncontrollable instincts, impulses, madness.

He began to hear the screaming voices again. The voices of dying men and boys, and the voices of Uchiha women being raped and then killed, by his brother Itachi.

Shizune looked at Sasuke. "It's making you remember right? The night that changed everything. The horror, the violence the rape. You think of these things all the time. And you're wondering in the back of your head if it will happen again, that men will scream and women will scream, be raped and then die. Well, at least the women had orgasms."

"I was a coward. And a pervert" said Sasuke. "I was only eight year old, but I trembled in fear like a melting cake, and the screams made me weirdly aroused".

Shizune began to caress her pussy. "I admit, I always wanted to be a willing victim of rape, even if it ended with my death after that. Why I must remain virgin and rapeless?"

Sasuke looked straight at Shizune, and deep inside he saw a soul so hungry for sex that reached suicidal levels. He nodded to her.

"You have a lot of courage Shizune, I admire you."

Hinata ran away suddenly, like she was scared of something.


	2. The march towards vengeance begins

The sun was already rising through the horizon when the dark-haired boy left Hinata's room. Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji, who were sitting on a small sofá, and they were screaming toward the whole night, singinging heavy metal songs. Sasuke walked behind them and literally kicked their asses.

"We're gonna do what I want".

His voice was cold, his eyes were hard and his face was soft.

Shikamaru spoke.

"I researched for information, and then I researched for more information. Are you sure about doing all of this."

The dark-haired boy didn't an answer. He expired heavily, raised his eyes, and looking at each one of them he said: "Have you ever felt love through a redhead prostitute you never met before at first sight?"

Neji was going to leave. "I think I speak for all here, when I say we are not obviously so goddamn insane. We're not idiots. We want to have wives, not women used merely for pleasure like my stupid cousin. You're a demon Sasuke, a demon who twists women's minds in believing that you actually love them".

"It's ok, it's not like my cousin can normally get a boyfriend. If she tried, she would probably get some brain dead monkey like Naruto. I will not get involved in your madness".

Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"You have Sakura, and you don't understand the suffering I'm going through".

Naruto answered like a positive schoolgirl. "Oh, I'm sure you can do it without us Sasuke. You're gonna not even shed a tear!"

Sasuke said. "Well, so be it". He rose up, extended his hand and punched the hell out of Gaara.

"I never saw a movie where people said, it's one for all, and it's all for one. I wished I had, I wished I could share it with Karin, I bet she would love it".

"I don't know what you mean, but that is pretty gay. Also how do you know the prostitute's name?" said Sakura. Neji only smiled, afraid of being discovered.

"A lot of a times a situation like that had happened, where three weak men were ready to something incredibly dangerous despite being dumb". Neji said.

"Well, I'm not gonna be practical, but we don't have a concrete enemy to fight". said Gaara.

Everybody remained silent. Sasuke looked at the room where Karin was chained to the bed by his girlfriend Hinata, that from time to time left to give it a look to where Hanabi was. The young 11 year old girl was shaking and fingering herself because she was extremely horny.

Her body felt thirst, begged for any dicks that she lacked. She walked from side to side to the room like a spider, opening boxes, scratching her hair, shaking her arms like a monkey, and while that madness happened Tsunade explained to an empty room how to get men easily, in a way of curing her own despair at the fact she was feeling Dan's abstinence.

Tsunade said: "Do you understand what I'm saying empty room? It's a painful process, but it's the only way of saying your life".

Karin didn't said anything.

Tsunade smiled, knowing what the girl truly, desesperately needed was massive amonuts of cum from a penis.

Tsunade said: "I'm a woman, I can't give you anything, you have yo hunt men yourself.

Hanabi complained.

"So I must endure the pain of chastity"

She began to cry and curse her father for making all the other Hyuuga members afraid of doing anytnig naughty with her. Tsunade wasn't even paying attention and began to masturbate.

"I know what you want Hanabi, but in some place of your head you must have already figured it out that, if you want satisfy your thirst, you must hunt for cum".

Hanabi finally understood what she truly meant.

"Yes, I'm gonna copulate with single old men! There must be so much older men, with such painful boners never satisfied because of dumb social taboos, men that need girls like me to help them, for them to push through walls, for their hands to cover my head!"

Tsunade said: "Yes, yes, you need to be a whore! You need to sacrifice for the things you love so much! Even die for them so your asshole can be satisfied! You now completely understands it!For tht cum you need to die, to give yourself you life entirely without regard for safety or morality! I wished to have your skin again, to have your young body so I could offer myself to the boyfriend of your sister!"

Was in that instant Neji and Kiba entered the room. Neji to check if Hanabi had finally died so he could eat her corpse, and Kiba because he wanted to fuck her pussy. Neji talked first.

"So, Tsunade, had you convinced Hanabi to commit suicide!? It's not like I can kill her in her sleep, I would need to have two children for that".

Kiba said.

"Dude, life is short and so is this little hot bitch. I know that makes me sound like a lolicon but I want to groom Hanabi and have sex with her, breed her like a female dog!"

Neji said "Honestly, you can do all treatment you want, there's more interesting human meat for me to eat. I guess it will be nice to see her boobs evolve".

Tsunade said, "Well, I guess you two, the killer and the groomer, can spend a few minutes alone with her".

Neji shaked his head and actually followed Tsunade with the intention of raping her.

Kiba sat on the ground in fours and said. "Hey, I know you're thirst for cum you hungry 11 year old whore. When you're that young, you don't realize how big massive, hard and horny the world is for little pieces oe meat like you don't should feel fear, what about sucking my dick?"

Hanabi agreed. She was confused, hungry and felt a mad wish for dick, for the lack of male presence on her life thanks to her father's overprotectiveness, what made her completely lose her mind. She wanted to suck Kiba's dick and then let him penetrate her, to feel good for herself.

"I don't want to make anyone else's life more dofficult, so if I become pregnant by sucking cum from you with my pussy I will not ask for child support".

"You're ginna give youself, that easily?" said Kiba.

"I thought you would like your cum sucking ceremony too involve more people. Like the boyfriend of your sister or something, and all of his friends, and his groupies. Now, this situation. I wasn't prepared for."

Hanabi grabbed Kiba's crotch.

"I need to help in some way, and I feel need to save you of raping my sister. You have a type right? The type it wants to violate your friends' girlfriends"

Kiba gulped. "What the hell are you talking about? I don't want to rape Hinata in any way"

Hanabi approached her face towards Kiba and kissed him in the cheek. "What about a little dirty talk? I want you to marry me, to dress me like a bride. To be in my bed all days, even when you're away..."

She sat on his lap and began to rub her back against his chest, and Kiba took the opportunity to rub his hands aginast her torso. He unbuttoned her shirt and took her training bra, and began to rub her nipples. Finally he pushed her to the ground and rubbed her ass, and Hanabi began to moan like a baby wanting milk.

Hanabai said: "I will do everything is needed. You can even put it in my ass..."

That was when Sasuke appeared on the door, making Kiba gasp.

"We need to leave. We have a clue from the DNA of sperm inside Karin's vagina".

Kiba hád to quickly leave while apologizing, leaving Hanabi pouting.

As soon as they found the secretary of the Hokage, Sihzune, papers were thrown at their faces, and while looking at the computer he said:

"Genetic markers associated with the inhabitants of the Sound Village were found on Karin's pussy. You may move".

"Can we hack their computers to kill them so this can resolved more easily?" asked Gaara.

Shizune looked at him. "You don't understand anything about computers or the Internet".

Shikamaru said: "Well, Sasuke, you got what you wanted. If you want revenge for what happened to Karin, we must go all the way to the Sound Village and kick their sorry snake egg's asses."

Sasuke said "Well, it's what they deserve for selling snake oil. I wished I could taste a little, I heard it's an aphrodisiac."

Shikamaru asked. "Are you really sure you want to do this? They may have big guys...large guys. We could send the Leaf Police to catch these guys".

Sasuke answered.

"Shikamaru, you know very well that the Leaf Police is extinct. And it is extinct because my clan was terminated by my brother sadistically."

Sasuke then smiled. "When I come back from avenging Karin, I will fuck Hinata in the pussy".


	3. Crucial Hint

Ino left the flower shop at seven. Sai was left chained to a chair while Choji held his hands.

"Dude, you have to be Strong! More eighteen hours of that and she may give you her meat"?

Sai nodded Then he realized a misunderstanding may have happened to the Akimichi.

"Choji, are you aware this meat that Ino says she will give to me if I stand to be on this chair for the 12 hours isn't cow meat?"

"So, what if is pig?"

Sai sighed and realized Choji was helpless. The kind of girl would marry would be one who had no taste at all. One girl so completely bad that she would think Naruto would like to be a masochist to her sadism.

At a dark corner of the forest outside the Leaf, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru discussed their future plans.

"So, Sasuke, are you sure we need swords, lots of swords? We're persecuting someone inside a rogue terrorist country, we should not attract attention."

Sasuke said. "Well, I think we should stab with swords anyone who opposed the sacred profession of prostitution. I know there is lots of people like that, so yeah, we need more swords".

Neji said. "Look, I know that I may be midly insane to want to eat my cousin's flesh, but I think there is more pacific ways of supporting prostitution".

Naruto shook his shoulders and began to think in what Sakura would be doing right now, not realizing his friends had left to persecute whoever had harmed Karin.

When they finally realized they were inside the country where the Sound Village was located, Sasuke knocked on the door of the narest house.

A 40-50 years old blonde woman with green eyes and giant breasts looked at Sasuke seductively after opening the door.

"Milady, do you sell oil?"

"No, but I can extract cream from you for free hoooooooney..."

Naruto was busy humping on a tree. His sex-addled mind only thought in Sakura dressed like a dominatrix whipping him and laughing sadistically while he screamed. Neji, otherwise, exploded the door of a house near the house of the seductive middle-aged blonde lady, and ended up killing the grandfather of the Family who lived inside.

After speaking in a completely platonic way with a lady who certainly wanted to be impregnated by him, Sasuke was given direction to a nearby bar where sometimes shinobis of the Sound were at 3AM.

He kicked the door and said. "Who drinks sake at 3AM?"

A White, pale looking man with long hair and wearing a White suit who really looked a lot like Orochimaru was speaking with his subordinates, but Sasuke's sudden interruption made him talk to Sasuke.

"Ah, Sasuke, nice to see you at 3AM. I must say, you look delightly devilicious. If I wished to give you any suggestion, I would say for you to have sex with the middle-aged, big breasted old lady who lives nearby".

"I didn't know you were not a faggot" answered Sasuke.

"Technically, with this body I'm using now I'm a lesbian". explained Orochimaru.

"I don't care, look Orochimaru, I'm not a character of an Icha Icha fanfiction. I will not act friendly towards someone who tried to steal my body so he could learn all jutsus that ever exist. In fact, now that I thought about it, didn't Itachi seal you inside a jar?"

"You must have dreamed that Sasuke. You never joined me three years ago, and therefore you never absorbed me when I tried to absorb you, and therefore Itachi never sealed me. That was all a dream that it seems both us had. Hmmm, maybe Itachi likes to launch similar genjutsus on people?"

"How I know my current life isn't a genjutsu?"

"Well, if this was a fanfiction, you could check how good the writer is, and see if he likes 'all is just a dream' endings or not, and if he likes to portray underage characters having sex, because that means they're trying to be edgy and cross boundaries and shock the audience and you know what. But sadly, there's more to life than lemons, so you must simply go on with your life uncertain if it was ever reality".

"If my life was fanfiction it would be fiction whether the story was a dream or not".

"Indeeed, ok, you got me. I look like a bad filmmaker character in a meta-fictional movie".

"So Orochimaru, who did 'that' to Karin?"

"It was Itachi."

"So why tracing the weird DNA on Karin brought me here?"

"Probably because Itachi is trying to kill me by pretending to be...take cover".

A fake Karin, who was actually Itachi in disguise, crashed through the roof and executed a fire jutsu that set the entire bar on fire.

Sasuke jumped backwards and cursed Itachi from the outside. "Itachi, how dare you try to hurt my beautiful face! Why did you try to kill me?"

Orochimaru, who had just jumped out of a window and had discarded his beautiful white suit because he was on fire, simply said. "I'm not sure if he's stupid or insane".

Kisame snaked behind Neji and did a water jutsu who made the underwear of all the girls of the Family whose grandfather Neji had killed wet.

Kankuro, who was not a Akatsuki, walked peacefully through the battlefield.

Kabuto perfectly calculated the right trajectory for a stone and threw it right in Itachi's head, who was walking triumphantly out of the flames.

Kisame walked around and noticed Karin, I mean Itachi, unconscious. Realizing that he grabbed Itachi and left without Sasuke doing anything to stop him.

Sasuke breathed a little and sat on the ground. Neji was looking at hot female civilians with wet clothes who were mourning a relative they thought that had drowned.

Shikamaru approached Sasuke. "So, why didn't you kill Itachi?"

"Don't you realize Shikamaru? That wasn't Itachi. That was a body double. If the true Itachi wanted Orochimaru dead he would have killed him years ago. Why wait until Orochimaru have discovered it and then tried to kill me? The truth is that him and Karin changed sides willingly. Karin probably decided to stop working with Orochimaru and get a different, better life, while the fake Karin spied on Orochimaru".

"So what we do?" asked the Nara.

"We must wait until Karin wakes up so she can tell us what she was doing the night she was raped and beaten to the point she became unconscious".

"That's the rational kind of thought I wished you had before". said Shikamaru.

Orochimaru, otherwise, began to walk away along with Kabuto. "Sir, we have to re-examine all of our facilities and resources. Itachi had access to everything while pretending to be Karin. He may have sabotaged us".

"Yes" Orochimaru agreed. But before left, he turned towards Sasuke and shook his fist. "I will still have your body, then I'm gonna fuck your girlfriend with it!"

Neji was still watching the girls mourning the grandfather he had killed. Shikamaru shook his shirt by the arm. "Dude, this hint lead us nowhere!"

Neji then slapped Shikamaru. "First, I will fuck these girls so they can overcome their grandfather's death. Second, the seed was tested, and the DNA took us here. So obviously the criminal is on this country!"

"That's the rational kind of thought I wished you had before". said Shikamaru.

"But how we can localize it?" said Sasuke. "He can be literally everywhere! In any direction".

In that moment, a pigeon flew above Sasuke and dropped a letter on his head.

After unsealing the letter, Sasuke read its content.

"Karin told us she was raped at the Sly Fox Night Club. She was grabbed from behind by a masked attacked that didn't shut up about a certain 'Deidara-senpai'. He strangled her, turned her aound while she was week, and fingered her deep, until her pussy was bleeding of such a giant volume inside it. After this, she lost consciouness, but there's a gap so big between the day of her attack and the day she was found of the Leaf it's possible she was kept unconscious". said Sasuke out loud.

"That doesn't make any sense. The only masked person we know are Tobi, and he is an Akatsuki member. Even if he attacked Karin, someone else had raped her before she was delivered to Sasuke." said Kiba.

"Maybe he used them as meat puppets. To fuck her?" tried to explain Sasuke.

"That is a ridiculous idea Neji. Why would Tobi need other dicks to fuck Karin? Was him a faggot?" retorted Shikamaru.

"No, but he could have lost his dick in battle several years ago" speculated Neji.

Everybody laughed at Neji, not knowing he was right about Tobi having no dick.

"Sly Fox hmmmm, that a club Naruto would certainly like to go to". said Shikamaru.

"Ridiculous Shikamaru, Naruto can't be in two places at the same time."

"Where is he?" asked Shikamaru, but nobody answered. Sasuke decided then to slowly walk to the Sly Fox Club. After kickng a door pretty loudly, he saw two lesbians with big boobs rubbing their giant breasts each other against the floor, what gave him an unwanted boner.

"Could you two girls play somewhere else?" he asked.

They left. Was then he found a cake. It was red and smelled like burning coal. Sasuke touched it with his finger, while masturbating with his other hand thinking of his girlfriend Hinata he loved so much.

"Maybe it was by giving Karin this cake that Tobi managed to subdue Karin". Sasori at the moment was smiling, looking at a tied Kabuto in a chair.

"Hello my old spy, You must be wondering who did that to Karin".

"Actually, I don't. Let's face it Sasori. Karin is still depressed she wasn't able to find the man she loved. When I confessed to her, she laughed at me. I think she deserved the rape she got".

Sasori then answered.

"That's cruel". 


	4. Cheating Is Fair On War

Sasuke knew he had to find who did that to Karin. It was the utmost importance, the principle around everything he cared for should be based. He couldn't let the people who had done such violence to a young, underage, beautiful girl escape. He had to punish them, torture them, eviscerate them, eat their flesh, burn their houses, salt the earth where they were born. No mercy, no compassion, nothing more than pure hate and cruelty, that's what such vile creatures deserved for hurting such a pure flower. Was in that moment a truck appeared on his vision. The back door opened, and from there jumped a dozen of warriors.

Armed with crossbows, swords and daggers, they yelled and howled towards Sasuke like hungry wolves. Saliva dropped from their mouths and their pupils dilated, they seemingly were on a high, probably from drugs they took to stimulate themselves. But the first shot ended on a scream from their side, as Sasuke pierced one of the minions' chest with a kunai attached to a rope. He pushed him towards himself, and ran towards the inside of the club, using the screaming bleeding man as human shield.

Sasuke knew he was no hero. Not the kind of hero who jumped in the water to save a dog from death. He heard the flow of the wind, and saw the warriors presecuted him being blown away by the wind of a hooded figure with breasts and thick white thighs. Two of them managed to avoid the wind and kept following Sasuke, who threw the screaming man on them. The hooded figure also ran towards Sasuke, who jumped through a door and saw himself before the dance floor. Men and dog were mixed on this profane place, where topless strippers and pantless child waitresses served drinks.

More arrows flew in the direction of Sasuke and the hooded figure, striking a nine year old through the head. Panic began to spread, and by running towards the exit people began to step on themselves. Sasuke grabbed a dropped plate and threw towards the thug, cutting his head and slashing severely the arm of other. The hooded figure laughed with a feminine tone. "He needs help." Sasuke retorted. "Yes. Help in dying". A men wearing a trenchcoat and sunglasses at night, wearing a fedora and no shoes was sittong on a couch, holding a long katana.

The screaming bleeding minion was still screaming. "Oh please, save me sir, I will serve you loyally until the end of my days, just extinguish my horrible, unbearable pain who seems to have no end. I can cook, I can wash, I can dance for yor entertainment! Please, I was paid by a criminal shinobi syndicate to kill a man, but it seems I was offered to fight a god, so I should worship you, not trying to kill you!" Sasuke turned to the hooded female figure. "Do you know any healing jutsu?" She laughed. "Yes, yes, yes!" She walked towards the screaming man and healed him while Sasuke killed the other thugs.

Their heads were cut, their tongues were penetrated, their eyes exploded, their skins burned, their members were dismembered. They completely failed at injuring Sasuke in any way, form or objective. They were simply an annoyance. As the last was impaled in the crotch and fell unceremoniously in he ground, Sasuke felt like going to the bathroom to urinate. "Jesus, what a waste of meat". He turned around to see Temari had healed the only surviving thug. Sasuke grabbed him by the collar. "Tell me where Tobi is faggot! Tell me or you're gonna die like a cunt!" The man, trembling in fear, said the best h knew. "The Akatsukis just keep walking from city, to city, hiring people like me".

"I don't know where is their headquarters. It's an utter enigma!" Sasuke grabbed his neck and snapped it. "Useless piece of human trash."Sasuke looked at the humanoid hooded figure."You wasted your chakra healing him". "Ha" the figure laughed. "You can repay me. I mean, I did it just for you". He took his hood off, and Sasuke saw a familiar female figure. "Temari? Why are you here?" She shook her hair.

"The Akatsuki is an international concern Sasuke Uchiha. Why someone like me wasn't supposed to be involved? The real question is why you're involved. I thought you were totally concerned in killing your brother, not dismantling his organization". "His organization?" "He is a member. Kakashi confirmed it to us. Does that make you more interested than before?" "I'm not interested in dealing with Itachi right now. I must hunt a Akatsuki member known as Tobi. He hurt a girl, he raped her. I can not let that injustice happens". Temari giggled, annoying Sasuke. "What is so funny". "Oh, you're just so cute doing that". She walked towards him and put her arms around his torso. "And so hot". Her lips burned into him. Sasuke felt intoxicated, but as just it felt good it felt bad, and he pushed her away. "I have a girlfriend, I can't cheat on her". Temari smiled maliciously. "Really? Is she prettier than me?" She said, slowly taking off her hood. "Yes."

"Is she bustier than me" said her, taking off her shirt. "Yes". She took off her bra. "Does she fuck your dick with her breasts?" "Yes" said Sasuke. "Is her right here, right now?" said Temari, crawling on all fours, until she reached his pants and pushed them down. "No no no no" said Sasuke, gulping as his erection was revealed. "Then let yourself be evil".

Sasuke felt bad, very bad. Almost like he was being consumed. And also like he was consuming. He closed his eyes and opened, and realized he was holding Temari's head. Almost instinctively he pushed her down, suffocating her. When her eyes turned red, he pulled her away. And then he did it, again and again, sseveral times. He couldn't realize the evil smile on his eyes. The corruption infecting his brain. Then he felt the climax closing in, and kept her a prisoner.

Was when the orgamic bliss ended he saw her coughing in front of him. "You like to hurt people" said her, like a victim. "Or are you hurting me for being such a dirty, depraved whore?" she looked up at him. Sasuke touched his plam witth his nails. "I need to capture Tobi. And then go back to Hinata. Love is big than any orgasm". Temari laughed. "Damn, the magazines are right, men do become dumb after climaxing".

She cleaned her mouth and picked her clothes, and soon she looked like she had never been naked. Sasuke also slowly pulled his pants up.

"Ok. You want to catch a Akatsuki, but going around in places where they used to be isn't enough. You need, we need to go to a place where they will be."

"And so..." asked Sasuke.

Temari walked towards a mook. She began to strip him and inspect his clothes until she felt a little book she pulled from a pocket. "This is like our Bingo Book, but for criminals. We don't know who makes these, but they often list potential buyers. What I mean is" She began to turn the pages until she noticed something interesting. "Hmmmm, have you ever gone to the Waterfall Village?" "Obviously no". "Well, guess we're gonna after a tailed beast host". She put the book between her breasts, inside her shirt. "And why?" "Because Akatsuki wants it, obviously. And because the host is a girl, and you sweety is a lethal weapon for any girl".

Sasuke sighed and thought to himself "I get the allies I deserve".

Sasuke began to walk towards the door he used to enter. Temari got confused.

"Hey, there's doors on the front, you know?"

"Yeah, doors from where Fire Country ninjas will be appearing. Not doing it".

As they left the building, Sasuke spoke again.

"So, do you know any hotels in our path?"

"Duh, of course. I'm not planning to sleep on the green. I'm a desert beauty you know".

Sasuke rolled his eyes. She was a desert beauty, but dealing with that ego wasn't going to be easy.

Five hours later, they arrived into a hotel. Sasuke wanted to make sure nobody would think they were involved with the incident in the brothel.

The receptionist asked. "One or two rooms?"

"One" said Temari, at the same time grabbing Sasuke in the ass. Normally Sasuke would break the arm of who did that, but he was sleepy and just wanted a bed.

Having Temari on her underwear on top of him would be a dream...to most people. It just Sasuke's brain like a knife...and it was kind like a dream.

"Won't tell me you can't sleep now you can put your head to rest, will ya?" she asked.

"I feel like dying. Again" he answered.

"I dunno what you mean by 'again', but let me insert an idea inside you that can make things easier: Hinata may be cheating on you too". 


	5. Nothing is so easy

Sasuke didn't want to hurt a innocent girl. He repeatdly said to Temari they would attack the Akatsuki that would come for Fuu and interrogate them, not really giving them. "Oh God, I get it, you want her alive and safe, white knight. Tell me, do you plan to cheat on Hinata with that girl too?" He slapped her in the face for it. They walked all the way towards the village like that, with face slaps or Sasuke spanking her in the butt, until they saw the waterfall indicating, what else, the waterfall village. "Well, here is where you can meet your new pet. Any plans?" "Didn't you tell me I can just appear in front of her and she will fall for me?" "I would suggest taking off the Leaf headband though".

Sasuke made a grunt, annoyed because Temari was right. Either way, he entered the village without a headband..but still walking through the lake, showing he was a ninja. He didn't need to walk around a lot to meet Fuu, because she was sleeping like a baby exactly on the side of the lake. Sasuke approached her slowly, examining her like a painting. Her face was almost child-like, and her slender body tempted him in a way Hinata never did. He felt his erection, and he felt tempted to try to put his penis between her lips. But instead he just waited. In seven minutes and thirty one seconds a explosion was heard.

Sasuke stood up while Fuu was suddenly awakened, and a distance voice was heard. "I HAAATE this village from HEEEEL!" Fuu seemed to barely notice Sasuke, but then she suddenly said "So, you're from the Leaf right? Did you came to help me?" Sasuke gulped." I didn't came to destroy you". "Well, that is reasurring. Any plans?" " Follow me." They ran away towards the forest outside where Temari was waiting. She was more than surprised to see Fuu conscious. "Didn't you plan to put her into a genjutsu you idiot?" she yelled out loud. "Oh, so that was the initial plan" said the young tanned girl. Sasuke's palm hit the face.

"Look. Trap. Plan. We need it. Now." "No need to plan it boy, I can track people" Sasuke hated himself.  He turned around and saw Kakuzu and Hidan. He heard about them, but never faced them in battle.  "Well well well, Itachi's little brother. I heard he wanted to you to grow before killing you, but I guess he can live with me killing you this right damn moment. Oh, and the Fifth Kazekage's sister. I heard you are the strongest wind user in the world. You know, that is good, it's very good you have that title. That way no idiot ever challenges me without necessity!" Kakuzu made a dragon hand sign with one hand, generating a torrent of wind that threw everyone but Fuu back.

 

The girl revealed six insect wings and did her own counter wind jutsu, pushing Hidan away. "Dammit!" exclaimed the silver-haired Akatsuki. Kakuzu's coat was torn, and he soon took it off. "I see I'm not the only one keeping secrets." "I thought you were a cool guy Kakuzu. Everybody on the village told me you had turned into a criminal. I didn't want to believe. A lot of people thought of you as a hero when you killed the older elders." "Ha! I need no admiration of idiots like you. Idiots that would betray me at the first signal. Hero? I did it for myself, nothing but myself matters now. "What about your teachers, your parents?"

Kakuzu got angry. "The only reason I don't kill you in the spot is because I can't. But don't worry, your death is gonna be slow, and then your corpse will be eaten like any other dirty animal. This village used you just like they used me. Believe me, they will even be grateful because of your death. They will prefer for us to handle the mess tailed beasts cause". "I have no idea of what you're planning to, but I will not let you take Choumei." "Who the hel is.." A fire ball hit Kakuzu in the back of the head while he was talking. The whole dialogue between Kakuzu and Fuu allowed Sasuke to sneak from behind and Temari to impale Hidan with her giant fan.

Sasuke stomped on Kakuzu's head and tried to start a interrogation. "Where is Tobi?" "Well kid, did we start with the wrong foot. You see, I'm not that goddamn weak!" Kakuzu stood up , pushing Sasuke way and making him lost balance. His punch felt like being hit by a rock for Sasuke, and the boy quickly lost consciouness.

When Sasuke woke up, he was in a hospital. He felt like waking up from a nightmare, and he felt quickly womanly hands pushing him down. "Be calm Sasuke. The fight is over. Kakuzu escaped. The Seven Tails is safe". Was then Sasuke realized it was Tsunade on top of him. "How. Did You. Find me?" "You would think I would let you go alone persecuting a Akatsuki over a raped girl? I told Naruto and Shikamaru to follow you no matter what. Their interference and Kakuzu's partner being neutralized put an end to his plan. Fuu is injured but okay." "Nothing is ok Tsunade. Nothing is ok until I find Karin's rapist." "I don't understand why you're so obssessed with that girl. There are dozens of rape victims Sasuke, just because this one appeared on your doorstep don't makes her special"

 

Tsunade and the man in the owl mask began to leave by the door in the right, but then Tsunade turned back and said. "The girl is on the door to the left. She is asleep and resting. I know you tried to protect her but failed, I think you both want to discuss that".

 

Sauke stood up and walked towards where Fuu was sleeping. She was sleeping and wearing only a hospital gown, leaving her nipples poking through it. Instead of saying anything, Sasuke rubbed her nipples and proceeded to taste her lips with his tongue, and then licking her face. There was some primal desire desire attracting him toward her, and part of that primal desire wanted to penetrate her until they were one. Fuu opened her eyes. "You're a pervert". "I am not"."That's how you didn't get arrested until now?" Sasuke began to kiss her sideways, and grabbed her right breast. The kissing and the grabbing was getting rougher, until a sweet voice broke it.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" said Hinata. Sasuke raised his head and looked towards the door from where he came from like a giant beast had stepped out of it to devour him. "I am not doing anything". "But your lips...and your hand...still there". Sasuke looked back at Fuu's little breast, and like an horny animal squeezed it like he wanted to push the milk out of it, making Fuu moan, before immediately taking it off. "I never had the intention". Fuu looked at him like seeing a woman covered in blood with an axe before her murdered husband. "Is that your girlfriend? You do that with your girlfriend?" Hinata began to walk away. Sasuke slapped Fuu in the face. "SHut up bitch, never talk back me like that again!"

He then ran towards Hinata, but his legs were still weak and he was ten steps before her. He was already on the corridor of the hospital when a person who was resting against the wall stood up and put herself in his way. "Oh, Sasuke, are you ok? Is the Fuu girl ok?" Sasuke was too nervous. He said in an angry tone to "get out of my way Temari", but the blonde girl stopped him with one arm. "Oh, it's about the Hyuuga girl? She was crying. I sense you was responsible. Cheating on her? Isn't that something it should be below you?" She smirked. Sasuke pushed her arm down. "What is up with you? What you want?" "Sasuke, I've been thinking of an answer of why you're doing so much to find the rapist of this girl called Karin".

"So?" "I've thought you would seek justice, but this don't fits your personality. Money? RIdiculous. Fame? Nobody knows her. Then I thought in some more insidious motive, more intimate and...impure. And I've reached the conclusion that is 'retribution'. You want vengeance. But why seek vengeance over this? And I thought and I thought, and the more I thought, the worse I thought of you, until I reached the final resolution: you envy the person who raped Karin. You wished to be that person. So now you search for it."

"Such idea is ridiculous. Now get out of my way". "Why don't you admit it? Life is much easier if you don't hide". "I'm not a criminal! I'm not a rapist". "Really?" "Yes." "Wanna make a test. Just stand there and hear what I'm gonna say". Sasuke was annoyed, but resigned himself to do it. He could talk to Hinata later. "Ok, say it". "Imahgine Hinata, dressed in a schoolgirl outfit, which is ripped off and exposing her flesh. She is tied to a chair, and she is breathing pretty fast. You're holding a branding iron in front of her face. You tell her to stay immobile or she is getting pretty hurt. She keeps trembling, so you put the iron down for a moment and you beat her up to make her submit. Bleeding, crying, hot iron pressed against her face, printing the kanjis with your name to it". 

"What is the purpose of this?" yelled Sasuke, before realizing the hand of Temari on his crotch. His erect penis was visible through his hospital shorts. "You loved it, didn't you? Tell me Sasuke, when did it begin? When did you begin to try to hurt women?"


	6. Joke/Anecdote

Sasuke then talked about his past to Temari:

_"I could perfectly understand what was happening with myself. Hinata and Sakura were licking my penis from each side, tasting my meat with pure lust on their eyes, and touching my testicles with care so their nails don't would hurt._

_I had found of them on the side of the river, playing with each other, until they saw me, and ran towards me, and asked if they could suck my cock until my cum was sprayed all over their throat. I tried to dismiss them saying I was only interested if they allowed me to impregnate them. They opened their pussies. I felt inside myself an until then unknown lust, and feeling the necessity of further spreading my clan, I began to "play with them"._

_I kissed all over their bodies, and sucked their horny pussies. There was something so irresistible about their pubescent bodies that I couldn't stop himself."Good, big cock." said Hinata, in a tone completely devoid of the usual shyness and innocence of her typical voice."Bigger than Naruto. I hope it enters inside my womb and floods it." said Sakura, as water leaked out of her as she was enjoying the licking, laid on the grass, until the mention of the Naruto made me remember why I was in such weird land in first place: I was dreaming. I opened my eye, and got a little shocked at what my mind herself had invented. Sakura and Hinata, both sucking me?"_

_"That seemed absurd" I said while leaving my bed, going to the bathroom._

_I looked at his own body in the mirror. Kakashi always said to me that if I was a woman, he would be chasing me. That creeped me out, but now I had to ask myself: there was really something desirable about me? Maybe, just maybe, I would like to take advantage of such thing. As the water washed over me, I tried to remind myself of details of the bodies in my dreams, considering I had never see them naked. I reflected Hinata's breasts couldn't be as small as I dreamed, it would be something extremely uneven about her proportions without it._

_I decided to take a visit to a particular pervert jounin. And no, of course it wasn't Jiraiya._

_Anko was eating dango on the top of a tree. It was easy to find her, Tsunade gave me the location. She certainly expected to make questions about Orochimaru, but I never joined him, and I always though everyone's belief that I was interested in Orochimaru stupid. I was, I would have joined him._

_I asked her about babies and she spent the 20 minutes explaining only the fertilization process and then saying "nine months later, a baby is usually born". I think she stalked Kurenai and Asuma, the behaviour of the couple on her story resembled them._

_"And that's basically how it happens" said Anko to me about how woman give birth. I looked midly confused. "So we're technically already nine months old when we're born?" "Yeah, but there's no way of knowing the exact day"._

_I had asked Anko about that despite knowing everything because I knew she preferred innocent targets. She was a complete child predator. "So, if I wanted to do this with some girl, how I would do it?" My innocent, reasonable question was answered with laughter from Anko. "Ha, boy, with your face you don't need to ask for anything. Just say anything to a woman, and she will do it, even kill herself "._

_"Ok Anko, then take off your clothes and let me let you take my virginity."_

_For one second, I saw Anko tremble like she was affected by a fever. But then she suddenly stopped. "Sure boy, I can come to your home at 9. I need to see Kurenai. See you later puppy". I felt like throwing up as I saw Anko walk away. Or maybe stabbing someone, someone preferably with a vagina. I knew Anko had a preference for young boys if licking Naruto's face during the Chuunin Exams showed anything, but the truth I was bothered about half of my objectives being achieved so easily: the one of restoring my clan. For all I knew now, I just needed 40 invitations and 9 months he would have 40 Uchiha babies._

_I went to the flower shop and Ino was melting all over me only by looking at my body. I wanted to slap her in the face. I went to the market and every one of the female sellers were melting only by looking at me. I wanted to stab them. I went to the hot springs and the receptionist was, well, melting only by looking at me. I wanted to kill her. Cunts, cunts, all of them. And yet, I was getting erections. My mind filled with desire to kill them and to fuck them. I had wet dreams that night._

_72 hours had passed. Yet another simple mission with team Kakashi. Sakura. was counting money notes outside the Hokage's office almost like it was her hobby._

_I knew she hated the Hokage and thought he was a pervert who probably had kunoichi suck him for more money all the time. Which of course, it wasn't all of them, only the ones with big tits. With both of these "facts", Sakura would hate the Hokage for being a pervertand for disliking women like her, that indirectly hurt Sakura's ego even if she never was going to suck his dick._

_Naruto had long departed. He didn't exactly spent his money without a reason, but didn't bother to count it either._

_I was looking at her counting the notes, but what I really wanted was to go inside her. But I was like a anorexic woman refusing to eat. Sakura finally noticed me. "Sasuke, why you're looking at me like that?" I gulped. "I thought if you, maybe, would like to..." She smiled. I didn't like that. So easy. "When, how?" "Ahn, Saturday." "Oh, three days. Ok, I will prepare myself". She slowly walked away, turning from time to time to look back at him. I wanted to strangle her._

_I was so irritatedI didn't look where I was going. I just wanted to liberate his rage that didn't involve killing someone. My urge to murder was rising. I didn't even realize the lights becoming more red and the women's clothes looking more skimpier. And then I began to hear screams. I turned around and ,to my shock, I saw two adults having sex in the open, but only the woman was showing her face._

_I looked around and saw other people, some even from the same age. I noticed a plaque in front of the public spectacle. "BDSM + Public humiliation prostitution point. Maledom. You can look, but not touch."_

_I was confused. He didn't watch a lot of porn and therefore I had no idea it existed._

_I turned to some 20-30 guy, who was holding hands with his girlfriend. I asked him. "Hey what is BDSM?" The dude turned around and laughed at me. "Yo, you're pretty innocent eh little dude? Funny thing considering you're a shinobi, you probably saw far worse. It's bondage and submission dude. Girls, or sometime guys, who like to be imobilized and treated like slaves, animals, pigs, you get it. There is also ones who like to be seen by others like that, and that is why they're doing it here. The Hokage likes to play family man in public but he allows things like that. Not that I'm complaining, fuck the Church and those buddhist monks, these people don't know what is good"._

_"And why you're seeing that with your girlfriend? Why you need to see it?"_

_"Well, ya know, when you really love a girl you don't hide secrets from her. Like you're thinking of fucking other girls when you're fucking her". "Or guys" said his girlfriend. The young man felt suddenly upset. He turned to his girlfriend and barked something on her ear, making her tremble. He then turned back to me._

_"And, you know, sometimes you just get off in the feeling of showing bitches like these you're the alpha male who will cum in five bitches this month, and that if they cheat on you they're gonna get a beating. And if they try to play smart and sassy, same. Arrogant bitches need to be shown where is their place, you know"_

_I nodded, and even smiled. I didn't remember smiling with so much pleasure. I felt like I had a true path on life to follow. Opressing women felt so comforting. I looked back at the woman being fucked in public. She looked at other people all the time, like a persecuted prey being seen by predators. A chant of "cunt" began from the crowd. And soon it was deafening. I caught myself chanting it. The woman began to cry. Someone spit on her face. The man behind her behan to accelerate his rhytm._

_"Uh uh uuh uh uh uh uh uh uh ah ah ah ah ah ah eh eh eh eh eh iiiiiih iiiiiih ih iiiih iiih iiiiih ohhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhh eeeehhhhh hmmmmmmmm gulguughstkski aghsti zaaaaaaa uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!"_

_The woman came in public. Her pussy juices were leaking all over the ground. The man slowly took his penis out. Other masked men grabbed the woman and put her in the nearby cage. They took her away and so did the plaque. Was then I realized a man filiming everything. Was that for the woman, or for someone else? Maybe even something to be sold comercially? I looked at her being take away and I saw nothing more than an onahole, a toilet for cum._

_People began to walk away, and so I decided to leave too. But my boner didn't go down. It would never go down unless I did something to another woman, something similar. Suddenly,I had a sinister idea. I left the red district and went to the flower shop. Ino was there, and of course it was melting for me like a ice cream on the burning sun._

_"Ino, can you do something for me"._

_She almost squealed out loud hearing such a sentence. "Can you invite all the girls you know for a party in my house tonight?" Ino tilted her head, confused, but still obeyed me like an obedient bitch._

_"Of course. But what the party will be about?"._

_"Well Ino, let's just say it's about me, but I want to make a surprise. So I can't tell the details." Ino nodded blindly to him._

_I spent some time buying a cake and other sweets in a bakery. I never went to an adult party outside a mission but he remembered his birthday parties. Also, I knew bitches would unable to refuse what I offered and they were also conscious of their weights. This was also torture._

_Several minutes before the other guests have arrived, Ino did, with several bottles of beer. Sasuke didn't even care, but when Ino offered him he said "weak stomach". Soon like 20 girls, from ages 11 to 16, entered through his door, inspected the empty rooms of the Uchiha household and chat around like they were in a military strategy room. And, of course, harass me, saying if he needed "anything". And very reluctanly picking food filled with sugar, trying to no be impolite and crying over ruined diets. It was when the clock hit 9 I finally smiled. I pushed Tenten away and told all guests to go to the living room, saying I had a special attraction._

_I went to entrance door alone and almost felt like masturbating when he heard the voice outside._

_"Hey, I heard there was a party happenning here. Tell me, there is some milk? Because I reeeealy need it". said Anko, seductively._

Sasuke ended his story. Temari's pupils were dilated. His boner seemed even bigger in her hand now.

"Comfort, Temari. Comfort. I beat and humiliate those bitches for some kind of comfort. What you're gonna do to stop me, huh? Even you aren't different. The world is a joke and everybody is a clown. I'm gonna throw my pies at you for the amusement of God. Because, despite my frustration at the situation of the world, I feel good doing this clown act."

He breathed with his open mouth, doing a "haaaaaa", and then grabbing Temari by the throat.

"You know what makes a joke funny Temari? How unexpectedly hits its end. Let's go".


	7. Sure, Why Not

Hinata was looking at the flowers of her garden. Both of the vegetal and of the animal kind. Since she left the hospital, and since Sasuke had taken such an earnest role in finding who had committed the horrible crime of raping Karin, Tsunade said she could live on Sasuke's house. Since Sasuke had decided to hunt down the criminal, Karin was being taken care of by Hinata. Hinata didn't dislike the girl, but even inside her good heart resided a horrible, envious side of her who wondered why her boyfriend had taken such an interest for such an incidental crime involving a young girl. Not that Hinata wasn't young himself, it's just the girl part who really annoyed her.

She remembered noticing Sasuke looking at her while doing a mission together.  Naruto and Sakura were too busy looking at each other to notice and capture a deadly assassin coming right for the Hokage. Hinata saw it and Sasuke quickly captured the man, alive even. Though Sasuke didn't saw anything on Hinata immediately, she did, and tried to get close to him. Sasuke thought he was the most uninteresting person on the world. Nothing fluctuated on his mind but a desire for vengeance towards his brother. Yet Hinata persisted in seeking him and asking of him something he was interested, something non-violent. Almost like vomiting, Sasuke talked about "flowers".

Something that grew, something that transmitted something to a new generation. Hinata understood why Sasuke valorized such things so much, though if she was truly right she had understood Sasuke on an unconscious level, because in a conscious level Sasuke had mentioned flowers at random, only to finally got her off his face, only to see her with seeds on his backyard the next morning, and other gardening instruments to take out the weed. Sasuke facepalmed himself but helped her, and noticing the sweat running over her beautiful face, felt for the first time the passions of the lower regions of her body. Kisses and hugs after, Sasuke had a girlfriend he felt no true passion for.

However, Hinata remained blind to the true nature of her boyfriend until too late. Until he saw her trying to cheat on her right in front of him.. Now, having fallen on the depths of despair, she looks at the beautiful face that had seduced  her boyfriend in almost killing himself and feels no rage. No, no rage at all. It is not of her nature to get angry, it is not of her nature to feel resentful, it is not of her nature to seek misplaced retribution even. She only feels pity, for the girl and herself. She wished for ignorance, ignorance of the lust of her own boyfriend. Ignorance of such terrible things.  She walked towards her, her eyes trying to hold back tears. "Are you feeling ok Karin?"

"Ah yes, I'm feeling very okay. These blue flowers, they are violets, aren't they? They look like you, a little". Hinata smiled. At least someone was giving admiration to something she had created. "Yes, I admit I was a bit centered on myself when choosing to grow these". "Oh, you should be, don't judge yourself that harshly. I was just, you know, noticing. Does your boyfriend loves you a lot". Hinata's expression changed at hearing those words, she could feel doubt coming from Karin's words. "That is a weird question. What you mean?" "Nothing, it's just...Look Hinata, bad things happen to people. A lot. Most of the times, they just want to heal themselves and avoid more bad things".

"But your boyfriend, I dunno. It feels really weird, to show so much concern, for someone he knows little to nothing about." "I think Sasuke is a kind person. He would do something for your good. Specially when he found your unconscious body. He feels responsibility". "Well, maybe that is good. Maybe it's good. Where he is now?" "He, he injured himself". "Really? It was serious?" "Well, he is already better. I just...I just didn't want to talk to him." "Really? Hinata, he needs you". Hinata dilated her eyes, not expecting the sudden worrying of Karin. "Hmmm?" "You don't get it? Guys are most likely to cheat on you  after being injured. They begin to have doubts, and soon they're spraying everywhere!"

Hinata blinked. Was it in any form true? Have her missed her judgement? Was she harsh with someone who just recently had escaped a situation of life or death? The doubt began to eat her away, and Karin could read her. "Oh, you saw him doing it, didn't you? Well, I guess it's shocking, but people commit errors, lots of errors, you know. I must admit, sometimes I'm quite forgiving of them". Suddenly, Karin pushed the sleeves of her shirt, showing scars who even further surprised Hinata. "You see those? All product of people abusing my healing power, over and over again. My kekkei genkai. Orochimaru never revealed to me what was my clan about, but my research told me it was Uzumaki"

Hinata opened her eyes in shock at hearing Naruto's family name coming from the mouth of a complete stranger. Naruto never mentioned any relatives, he had no relatives, and her research on the clan showed the last member died during the attack of the Nine Tails, and she was likely Naruto's mom. She didn't thought there could be more Uzumaki members outside the leaf, and the books mentioned no kekkei genkais. Was this perhaps a secret hidden from the village, a weapon too precious to be shown even to actual shinobi? If she asked her father, would him know anything more than the library? Questions like these completely obscured Sasuke for a moment.

"Naruto, my friend, he is..." "Oh yeah, Orochimaru mentioned him a lot. He's a host of an tailed beast, huh? He saved Sasuke of joining Orochimaru, I sure you know. Orochimaru doesn't care about tailed beasts, but he cares a lot about the Sharingan, since it is able to copy jutsus. That is what he truly cares about". Hinata blinked "What jutsu he wants to learn by obtaining a Sharingan?" Karin blinked back. "Duh. All of them, every single one. Of course it looks stupid, since new jutsus are invented all the time, but who is gonna stop him? No Hokage can compare him in strength, that's what I heard. Even if that isn't true, no one alive can compare to him. The Third Hokage had to throw away his life for a chance of victory".

Hinata didn't said anything in response. She wasn't sure what to say. When the Third Hokage died, she thought it was a casualty of war, that was all. She didn't think Orochimaru could be someone so powerful that the leader of the village couldn't possibly defeat no matter how many times they fought, she thought of him as a casual incident, a bump on the road. Now she felt uncertain about the village's future, for the first time on her life. And specially for Sasuke. Maybe Orochimaru was just planning his next move, waiting until the circumstances were right.

But even if Orochimaru was powerful, fighting against too many ninjas would eventually lead to her defeat. Yes, Orochimaru could be invincible alone, but not against a group.

She thought about Karin now, still looking at her, which seemingly was awaiting for an answer. Did she had any idea of how Orochimaru would plan to attack the village? Was she maybe an spy? Maybe all the sperm on her body was part of the plan, an elaborate plan. If she got close to Sasuke, that is something Hinata could never allow to happen, she was certain. No risks should be accepted. Not only because she still loved him, but for the good of the village. But send her away displeased another part of Hinata's brain, the one who told her she couldn't judge someone based on something that far-fetched. Her kindness told her she would keep her. Caught between those two feelings, Hinata took a decision.

"Stay here as long as you please." Karin smiled back. "Hinata, I'm afraid people like you don't would survive in a war. You're so trusting of strangers." Hinata felt cold cynism spilling from those words, but that didn't bother her. She heard enough of these from Neji from what seemed an infinite time ago.  She walked towards Karin and hugged her. "I believe you're a good person Karin. I trust in you". Karin hugger her back and grabbed Hinata's ass with her left hand, surprising the Hyuuga. "Oh, I can be pretty bad Hinata".

Sasuke was beside himself, screaming at the door of the Hyuuga state to apologize to Hiashi for something he didn't even knew he had knowledge of. The guards were annoyed, but Hanabi was smiling with glee. And putting her hands between his legs from behind a tree. She was sure Sasuke had committed something like cheating on Hinata, and that was her opportunity, to steal her sister's man. Hiashi came and quietly told Sasuke he hadn't seen his daughter and, if there were any apologies to be made, Sasuke had to do it to Hinata in person. Sasuke significantly calmed down. He turned and walked around, and found Hanabi looking at him with seductive eyes, but whose seduction felt invisible to him.

"Sasuke, can I go home with you?"

"Sure, why not".

 


	8. Did He Really Do It?

It was in the middle of the evening. Hanabi, Hinata and Karin were around food in the table of Sasuke's house. Sasuke had left because Tsunade have summoned him to some kind of special meeting, and Hiashi was busy playing shogi with an elder from the secondary clan. They were making a cake by mixing all that food together because they were dumb cunts.

Karin was trying to tell Hanabi what to do, but the girl just mixed egg with pineapple without paying attention. Hinata undid what her dumb little sister do, but it was obvious there was no way of stopping her stupidity.

The door was hit by strong blows, and Hinata tried to stop the door of being demolished. Sakura and Ino were on the door, Sakura sweating like an animal. "Naruto cheated on me...with his own female clones! I just needed to leave". Hinata turned to Ino. "Why you are also here?" "I'm a parasite who needs to feed on your food".

Hanabi saw Sakura and Ino arriving and said. "What happened?"

"Naruto cheated on me...with his own female clones! I just needed to leave".

"You should obey him" said Karin. "A man is something too much valuable to lose". Ino giggled. "Yes, there is things you can't just do with hands..."

"Does Naruto use his hands well, Sakura?" said Karin. "Like, how many fingers can he stick it in?"

Sakura's face got red. "I, ahn, hmmm, he is such a brute sometimes. He is a beast who keeps erotic magazines under the bed. We do way more than that. Such sick perversions..."

Hinata looked on the ground, and thought of the awful things Sasuke did. Almost without thinking, she asked out loud. "It's cheating a perversion?"

Ino giggled, surprising everyone else. "Yes, you naive girl. You know, doing something forbidden...it's pretty exciting. Specially if it's with someone that is also married".

Sakura looked Ino with accusatory eyes. "Ino, you've been cheating on Sai, haven't you?"

Ino's pupils dilated, and she rubbed her teeth against each other. She had been caught. How Sakura could know this?

Hinata turned back to see Hanabi mixing eggs with an apple. "Certainly it would be easy with a girl. Girls don't leave traces behind".

Ino's face contorted into a smile. "Hmmm, never I thought of that. It seems like it would be pretty interesting".

Hanabi said something compromising almost single-handedly. "I always thought of doing with an octopus. So many tentacles."

Ino choked on a banana who she stole to eat. Several times, both by Hanabi's perversion and because the pieces of the fruit stuck in her throat.

Hinata handed a bowl to Karin so she could put in the cake tin. "Eight arms, huh? It does sound pretty tempting. Three holes, two breasts, and three more keeping you suspended in the air."

Sakura turned her head away of Karin. "That's not a proper lady way of thinking, you will never become a bride".

Karin lifted her eyes. "Men are easy to obtain Sakura. They would marry me even if I was an active prostitute. They only need to see my assets and fill me one or two times by month".

Ino giggled again. Sai was dead meat, more concerned in trying to capture the form of her body than anything. Many times from afar he watched as she was taken from another man, showing to her later the painting he made, showing her expressions as another man took her.

Sakura became annoyed. "What if he also gives himself to other women, huh? You don't care about that? You don't care if women and men treat each other like objects?"

Ino almost opened her mouth, but then realized the utter wrath on Sakura's face. The red of a killer.

Karin didn't even look at Sakura. "As long as you feel good".

Sakura screamed at Karin. "Shut your mouth, you perverted freak! You know nothing!"

Karin didn't even look at Sakura, again. "You preserve yourself for him, don't you? Like a nun, you probably didn't even pleasure yourself since the last time he touched your body, didn't you? If you could, I bet you would spent centuries waiting".

Sakura hid her face between her knees. "Why, why you are oppressing me this way? What I did to you? Don't you believe in true love? Me and Naruto are destined to each other."

Karin talked her in a condescending tone. "You think Naruto believes in true love? You're nothing but a tool, a toy so you him can pleasure himself. You're like an onahole, and he forgets you between every time he feels something in his groin. Your relationship probably only lasted so long because his waiting time is short".

Sakura began to cry. "I just want to pleasure Naruto. I don't care about anything else. Please, tell me what to do".

"Forgive his cheating. Choke on his tool. Walk on all fours when they're alone. Become his semen toilet".

"Yes, yes sensei! I'll do everything you say, in the name of love!"

Hinata began to get wet down in there. Could she do that for Sasuke?

"Kill and steal for him. Throw away all dignity and honor".

Ino shook her head. "I never would do that for Sai. He is so weak, so much of an eunuch. At least Naruto and Sasuke are beasts, Sai is like a cow munching on grass".

"Like a priest?" asked Hinata.

"His religion is his, and he lives for her. Now that I think about it, that may be cheating too" said Sakura.

"Then why you married him? What drove you to that?" asked Karin.

"I was his muse, his inspiration. Now...I feel just like another of his subjects."

"Maybe you need to train him into a beast. There is a way of making men do that, you know. Specially if he obeys you." said Karin.

"Oh, he certainly obeys me."

Hinata breathed deeply. Sasuke certainly needed no beast training. Not the way he saw handling the Waterfall girl.

"Then you need to tell him to hurt you. Slap, spanking, whipping, inserting large objects inside your body. Beginning with his fist".

Sakura antecipated Karin's words. "A nose hook, so you can truly look like a pig to him. Electrodes and vibrators. And a chair so he can tie you to it".

"When you walk, when you stop, when you sleep, when you eat, when you go to the bathroom. Let him control the way you live your life" said the redhead.

"What happens if he impregnates me?"

"What happens? What, are you one of those rotten ones who kill your children? Let your belly grow with his seed. Feed his child."

"What if he decides to kill it?"

"There's no point in serving a man which will not reproduce. Women are nothing but breeding machines."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba came back to Sasuke's home at night. They went to a mother and child stripping club where a 9 year old girl licked and sucked on her mother's pregnant breast. They saw the girl sleeping on the couches and decided to sleep on Sasuke and Hinata's bed. Kiba slept on the ground.

Karin was the first girl to wake up. Feeling the smell of men, she went to Sasuke's room and saw Naruto in his female form hugging against him. She rubbed her face against Sasuke's groin.

Sasuke talked in his sleep. "Oh! Hinata..."

Karin was repelled by that. She went outside and took her pajamas, borrowed from Hinata, off. The cold wind, she felt in her body, and she began to cry. She cursed Hinata. She couldn't understand how utterly dominant she was in Sasuke's mind, and how no matter how many other women he tasted he would always return her. Her pussy owned him.

She then felt rough claws around her hips, and the dirty breath of a young dog. "Aren't you lonely and unprotected here?"

"What are you?"

Kiba whispered in her ear. "Your alpha, you bitch. And you know what bitches need? Breeding. I can take you to my family farm and feed you in a bowl. What you think of that?"

"Do you say that to every girl you press your disgusting boner against?"

"No, you stupid girl, no."Kiba giggled. "You think you're ugly? Why? Because of those flat titties? Oh, don't worry, mother isn't too judgmental, or I."

"Your mother? You want to marry me?"

"Hahahahaha, mom didn't even marry dad! You're gonna be our human pet. Sis can't bring a man to home if her life depended on it. I'm gonna breed you, and I'm gonna breed you until a male leaves your womb so I can teach him how to breed bitches too!"

He lowered his pants and craved his claws on her hips to keep her still.

Karin screamed out loud, and scream mixed with moans as Kiba speared her violently. Saliva dribbled from her mouth and tears from her eyes, and soon blood from her skin.

Sasuke woke up with a bigger morning wood than usual thanks to Karin's screaming.

Then he realized Karin was screaming. He pushed Naruto's female form off him, and walked towards the living room.

Hanabi was crying, horrified, and the girls were recoiling in unease in the presence of a grumbling Karin and a barbaric Kiba. The adolescent was being punctured by Kiba's penis, which demonstrated no benevolence in comtempt of Karin's soreness. "I don't long for your penis!" Kiba chuckled. "I do not responsibilize about your wailing. Just be cultivated!" he said, discharging his semen in her innards.

Sasuke never developed into a state of lesser erection. He just grasped a might need of being serviced. He turned to Hinata but she was stepping away with Hanabi to the bathroom. Sakura belonged to another man, but in Ino there was an uncertainty. He needed to betray his girlfriend.

Then Ino puked, and Sasuke's desire turned into a anxiety to go to the bathroom and urinate. He waited long 30 minutes until Hanabi and Hinata left.

When he came back, Karin was eating and licking Ino's vomit. Sasuke ignored and went to Hinata in the kitchen.

"Can you service me?" he asked at once.

She ignored him. He kept saying "can you service me?" Louder and louder.

Was then that that ANBUs entered through the window and soon were on every corner of Sasuke's house.

One of them with an owl mask approached Sasuke. "We came here to take Naruto. He's our priority. We have coordinated with the leaders of the Waterfall a daring strategy to lure Akatsuki members out of hiding".

"And why I should care?" asked Sasuke.

"Because you are going with us Sasuke Uchiha. You and Hinata Hyuuga. We need someone to watch over Naruto, to serve as last line of defense. And who better than the heir of the Uchiha and his best friend?"

"Stop with this ridiculous flattering. Ok, I will do it. But I'm not Naruto's friend".

"Of course, lord Sasuke". Sasuke could sense the man in the owl mask wanted to laugh.

"What about me?" said Hinata.

"Oh, we don't want to make Sasuke umcomfortable. Also, you certainly don't want him all alone in a village full of beautiful kunoichi, will ya?"

"Shut that hole" said Sasuke.

Hinata looked at the ground and wiggled her fingers before saying: "I will go".

Sasuke looked at her with disapproval but allowed it. "Urgh, get your clothes and tools on two bags at best. And you're gonna carry them Hinata".

He watched she picking up the biggest bags he ever seen from the wardrobe and fit as many things as she possibly cloud. Things he didn't even know she owned.

Naruto hugged Sasuke when he learned he would follow them. Sasuke gave out a sigh.

They traveled in a carriage for security reasons and Sasuke became annoyed by the way Hinata and Naruto talked so intensely about him, almost like he wasn't there. His favorite kinds of food, of entertainment, of weapons and what he disliked, that was much more than what he liked.

When they finally arrived, Sasuke felt tired and fell on the bed. Was when he heard a familiar cheery voice coming out from the window.

"Yo, Uchiha-kun. Tired? Were you training a lot today".

Sasuke raised his arm.

"Shut up green-haired bitch. Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Actually no. I came to see where Naruto is, I need to begin his training. He don't knows how dominate his tailed beast".

"Naruto is on the bathroom. Don't worry, he is probably a girl now. That's when he wants to cuddle with me, like he is not even more annoying as a woman".

Fuu laughed. "Hahahaha, the elders of my village once said he wanted to know a jutsu that could turn me into a man so I could be less annoying. I guess me and Naruto share a feminine soul".

"Just get out of my sight". answered Sasuke, not interested in knowing how Naruto and Fuu were similar.

"Of course of course, mister boring".

Fuu left the room.

Hinata came from the kitchen, hearing noise, and was surprised by seeing Fuu, but said nothing, instead coming towards Sasuke in his room. His head was still on the mat, and she smiled at how unintentionally cute he looked.

She caressed his head, making Sasuke turn his head. "Oh, it's you. Why aren't you making dinner like a good girl?"

"All the food, it is made by people of the village. They said I didn't need do dirty my hands."

"So you will service me?"

Hinata struggled for a moment. She only would do this as long Sasuke promised to never cheat on her.

"Promise you will never touch another woman. And I will do everything. Everything, to the most horrible limits. I will rip my eyes, my ears, my mouth, my limbs. But be mine. Only mine."

Sasuke didn't believe in Hinata.

"Disobey me even once, and the deal is off. What about that?"

"It's ok".

"Get on your knees".

Hinata obeyed without questioning.

"Close your eyes, open your mouth".

Hinata did as he said.

Sasuke waited some seconds, admiring Hinata's body and face. When he felt his thing hard and throbbing to the point of it being painful, he pulled his pants and underwear down.

He grabbed her head and pushed her back and forth. He felt her tongue in his dong, soft and wet, craving for his touch.

"You're so sweet, Hinata". Sasuke said.

He began to push her back and forth more violently, making her gag. She tried to push him out of her, but Sasuke's command to put her hands behind her back ws stronger. Her throat began to hurt, and she began to choke. She opened her eyes in shock, what made Sasuke completely bury his penis until her nose met black pubic hair. "You're supposed to obey me".

Hinata's eyes became red and tears began to flow as she suffocated. Sasuke spent what seemed to be endless seconds gazing at her agony before releasing her.

Saliva fell down on her chin and tits, and she coughed with force. She felt like she had survived an assassination attempt.

"Take off those pants and your panties. Lay down on all fours after that. You did understand that Hinata?"

"Yes, master".

He only watched as she did that. Examining her pubic region, he noticed she was dry. She wasn't aroused at all by the pain he put her through.

He didn't care. Sasuke pushed his way through. It felt painful for Hinata.

He went full, until his testicles hit against her. Little moans of pain, combined with tears. He hold her towards him with his arms but there was no necessity.

He finally got sick enough to begin to masturbate her by himself. She finally let out of something similar as a moan. For the first time, they had pleasure together.

Sasuke measured the intensity of her moans, planning to execute his sick trick once she reached her climax. Because he wanted pain.

As she began to manifest her climax, her craved the tip of his nails on her nipples. Hearing screaming mixed with moans made him explode. His hot load filled Hinata's internal chambers, overflooding her.

Her moans slowly grew weaker, and Saske pulled himself out of her, allowing his load to spill over the floor. He laid against one of the beds of the room and dreamed of killing Hinata. Hearing her congested nose inspiring and expiring, he asked:

"You know Hinata, you're not a masochist, are you?"

"No master, I'm not good".

"Good".

Somewhere else on the planet, Tobi was laying on his chair, thinking: 

"Did I really rape Karin?" 


End file.
